


Time's Past

by BadFeelin



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ADHD, Abuse, Autism, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Past Abuse, Secret Relationship, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/BadFeelin
Summary: Ever since Acronix's parent's throw him out at fourteen, him and his brother have wandered place to place, running from both homophobic violence and the responsibilities bestowed upon them by their powers, when those responsibilities finally catch up with them, they find themselves in a situation that neither of them are fully prepared for.(Uncensored)
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago), Krux (Ninjago)/Lord Garmadon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

It was a quiet farming village, high in the mountains and far from most of the dangers ninjago had to offer.

Quite typical of the home of a retired elemental master.

Which was exactly who Wu was here to visit today.

He walked down an old dirt path, scanning the small homes to find the one that'd been described to him by the young boy he'd asked a few minutes earlier.

He was looking for a woman he hadn't seen in years, she'd moved here after her retirement, and that was the last he'd heard of her.

And it would've stayed that way if it weren't for a rather... troubling vision.

Wu knocked on the door and stood back, waiting for an answer. After a couple of minutes, the door creaked open and a middle-aged woman peered out at him, "Oriana" he said, nodding in greeting, Oriana smiled, and the door creaked wider, "ah, Wu! it's been a while" she said, "what brings you here?"

Wu smiled back, absently "It's nice to see you too" and then. in a rush to get to the point, he said, "I'm having trouble finding your successor, there are rumors about someone who can control time, but they are conflicting, and none of us have been able to track down anything substantial, I was hoping you might know something"

Oriana frowned, subconsciously pulling the door closer to her "I'm sorry, I can't help you"

Wu frowned, "I have had visions, if nothing is done, then the next master of time is doomed for destruction... please, this is serious, any information you can give will help"

"my powers have faded, if they've found a host, then it's with my daughter, Zinnia, but" her face darkened with something akin to rage, "she left us, long ago"

"is there anything more you can tell me?" Wu ventured, Oriana's knuckles whitened, her grip tightening on the frame of the door.

"No" her voice was cold, as was her gaze, and the door creaked closed.

Wu nodded, and his face fell. Something felt off about the situation, but he could tell there was no use lingering, like it or not, this conversation was over.

"Very well" he said with a sigh.

Wu left the place dejected, time was limited and this visit had gotten him nowhere.

The Elemental Master of Time was never someone you wanted as an enemy.

He could only hope he got to him before that happened.  
____

Acronix was fourteen when his parents found out he was bisexual

His father had grabbed his arm with enough force to bruise, dragging him from where he'd fallen

Krux tackled his father, getting between him and his younger twin

Their parent's toward above them, and Krux stood firm, trying to protect the sobbing Acronix. His mother glared down at him, "you'll choose him over your family?"

Krux shook, rage and terror battling within him, but he stood firm. "He is my family!"

Oriana's eyes narrowed, "his sin has brought shame on our bloodline" Acronix, who had started to calm, shuddered at this, sobbing starting anew "he is not my son, and he is not your brother" Oriana grabbed him, pulling him off his feet and throwing his to the side, "Go to your room and forget you knew him"

She turned to Acronix, dragging the whimpering boy to his feet before shoving him in the direction of the door, "You understand? You are no longer our child, get out before I beat you more"

"NO!" Krux screamed, once again getting between his brother and their parents, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT HIM"

"Get back to your room, Zinnia" their father glared down at the elder twin, "your not the one who's tainted us"

Krux snapped, screaming up at them, "NO, He's my BROTHER, I'm not abandoning him, if he has to go, then I'm going too, and you're never seeing EITHER of us again!"

"Fine, whatever" his mom almost snarled, grabbing Krux and shoving him against the wall "and when you come crawling back, then if your lucky, we might forget what you've done"

Krux glared at them, helping his brother to his feet, "if you think I'm coming back here, you are gravely mistaken" he said after a moment, before he and Acronix left.

Never to return.


	2. Chapter One

Acronix felt his head snap back as the serpentine's fist made contact with his jaw, he stumbled but recovered fast enough to dodge the next blow, leaping to the side as their fist flew past him, throwing them off balance. 

Acronix smirked, taking advantage of this to socked the serpent in the jaw, "getting russsty, babe" he chortled, tackling the snake to the ground, but they grabbed his arm, twisting as they fell so that the Master of Time ended up on his back, pinned beneath them, "lets not get ahead of ourselves" they said with a smile

Nose-to-nose with the serpentine, Acronix blushed, Asp quirked an eyeridge, "I almost think your going easssy on me"

Acronix kissed them on the nose, and the viewers went wild, Asp blinked, their hold on him loosening, and he slipped out from under them, getting to his feet.

Asp blinked, then gave him a genuine smile that made his heart flutter, "well played" they said, seeming to relax before stricking out, nearly knocking Acronix out-of-bounds, but Acronix reacted quickly, flipping Asp out of the ring

"And the winner is" The referee slithered in, taking Acronix's hand and raising it above his head "Acronix!"

The audience cheered Acronix's face broke out in a grin as he flapped in celebration, shaking off the referee's hand. Asp approached him and they shared a hug, prompting the crowd to give out a mass awww, "good fight" said the serpentine, with a smile.

Acronix let himself enjoy it for a moment before releasing them, and the two slipped out of the noisy bar, Acronix removed the earplugs he'd been wearing all night, no longer needing them now he was in a quieter environment and wanting to be more alert.

Not that he'd have to be, if things were going the way he thought they were.

The moonlight shone against Asp's black and blue scales.

The serpentine's face softened as they looked at him, "wanna come back to my place tonight?"

Acronix felt his heart flutter once again "of course"

___

It was early morning, and Acronix was in a bed that wasn't his own. Strong, scaley arms curled around his chest, holding him close. 

As the sun rose, the light streaming in through the window brought the two out of their slumber. Acronix stirred first, stretching as he returned to the world of the living and taking a moment to admire the person he'd spent the night with. Soon enough, they began to shift as well, jaws parting in a yawn as they stretched, Acronix smiled at them, running a hand down their back, "morning, Asp"

Asp blinked at him, still tired from the late-night, "mornin" they muttered, regardless of their exhaustion, the serpentine swung their legs over the bed, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

Acronix got up himself, collecting his clothes and getting redressed for the day. Or, at least until he could return to his apartment and change properly.

Asp watched him, a smile hovering around their lips, "You really are handsssome, you know", Acronic looks up, for a moment, he seems shocked, but quickly covers it with a false bravado, "so I've heard" 

The serpentine glanced away, their expression thoughtful, then looked back over at Acronix, "hey... not too be a "romantic", or whatever, but, if thingssss ever... get better, if you don't need to run anymore, get your life back, then... I'd be happy if you wanted to ssspend it with me"

"I-" Acronix stares, briefly at a loss for words, then laughed, "I'd love to" he reached out, helping them up, Asp gave him a kiss on the nose as they stood, and Acronix pulled them into an embrace that he couldn't know at the time would be their last.

___

Acronix exited the serpentine's apartment, going into the street. He was thankful that he'd won last night, they were new here, relatively speaking, having arrived under a week ago, and Krux was having trouble finding a job. The money they'd arrived with had gone into renting their current home, a cramped room above a brothel, for the time being, they needed to rely on prize money from the slitherpits the younger of the twins loved to participate in.

And they didn't have food at home. Acronix had eaten, of course, enjoyed a light breakfast with Asp, but his brother would be starving.

It'd be good to pick something up.

He took a moment to ensure he wouldn't be seen, then activated his powers. Within seconds, he was in an ally outside of the local store.

He walked in casually, as though he hadn't just used supernatural powers to get to the shop a bit faster, and began browsing the shelves. He had a good idea of what he wanted, rice and beans, in amounts low enough that they'd be able to carry them on foot should they be found, and some fresh fruits or veggies... or, relatively fresh. He was shaken from his thoughts by someone bumping against him, causing him to stumble, on reflex he turned to face them to be met with a withering glare.

Acronix flashed a smile, trying to communicate he wasn't mad, and was going back to his shopping when the other man spoke, "get out of town, queer"

There was a sneer in his voice. Acronix turned around, making sure to show his full height, flashed another, far less friendly, grin, and walked away. The last thing he wanted was to get kicked out of the shop, if this asshole was determined to get beat up he could follow him outside...

But if the word was getting out, then it might not be safe here anymore.

Acronix put the thought out of his head, for now, but did speed up a bit, rushing to check out.

Someone familiar was just outside, chatting with someone he just vaguely recognized.

As he counted his money, he listened in.

"-heard rumors of someone who can control time?" 

The other man nodded, "yeah, I saw him do it-"

Fuck.

Acronix paid quickly and got the hell out of there, before he could be recognized, they'd need to leave tonight.

He traveled through the allies, jumping at any noise. The trip seemed to take forever, but he couldn't risk using his powers. Eventually, he got back to where he'd been staying with his brother.

He burst in, startling Krux, who'd been reading at the table, "Acronix!" he scrambled to his feet, keeping his place as he rushed to his sibling, "whats going on?"

Acronix took a moment to catch his breath, then started packing their meager belongings, "They've found us, we have to go"

"What?!" Krux dropped the book, hands going to his face in shock, "what happened?"

"I saw Wu, he was asking about us-"

"did he see you?"

Acronix shook his head, "I don't think so"

Krux paced, kicking the wall, "how'd they even find us?"

Acronix stood, sighing, "Someone must've seen me using my powers"

"Brother!" Krux said, exasperated, "you have to be more careful"

Acronix huffed, "whatever, it's in the past, lets just get out of here"

Less than an hour later, the two were ready, Krux left their last payment on the table along with a note apologizing for their hasty departure, and with that, they prepared to move on once again.

Krux opened the door, and the two started down the stairs... only to be met with a blond young man with yellow eyes.


End file.
